Rey Dedede
Para ver detalles sobre sus apariciones como luchador, véase Rey Dedede (SSBB) y Rey Dedede (SSB4). El Rey Dedede (King Dedede en inglés; ''デデデ大王 Dedede Daiō'' lit. Gran Rey Dedede en japonés) es un recurrente antagonista (y anti-héroe) de la [[Kirby (universo)|serie Kirby]]. Usualmente un enemigo de Kirby, el Rey ha servido de aliado en algunas ocasiones, y es uno de los personajes más recurrentes en la serie. El Rey Dedede aparece en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] por primera vez como un personaje jugable en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Perfil [[Archivo:Rey Dedede Kirby's Adventure.png|thumb|left|Art oficial del Rey Dedede en Kirby's Adventure.]] El Rey Dedede es el egoísta, autoproclamado rey de Dream Land. Ha aparecido como rival y enemigo de Kirby en muchos juegos a partir de Kirby's Dream Land. Es un pingüino con trajes finos y una disposición codiciosa, y su arma predilecta es un martillo. Sus poderes son vagamente similares a los de Kirby, ya que es capaz de inflarse y flotar, aunque solo tiene esta capacidad a través de un riguroso entrenamiento después de su primera derrota a manos de Kirby. También puede aspirar a los enemigos y escupirlos a una alta velocidad como proyectiles, aunque a diferencia de Kirby, no puede copiar la habilidad de un enemigo. [[Archivo:Rey Dedede Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards.png|thumb|left|Art oficial del Rey Dedede en Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards.]] Mientras que sus acciones más atroces se ven influidas por ser poseído por Dark Matter, el Rey Dedede es generalmente considerado como el principal villano de la serie Kirby. Sin embargo, un error común acerca de Rey Dedede es que él es un personaje "malvado", cuando en realidad es más egoísta que malévolo, y parece tener un buen corazón. Las acciones del Rey Dedede van desde robar comida a los residentes de Dream thumb|140px|Art oficial del Rey Dedede en Kirby: Triple DeluxeLand (Kirby's Dream Land) a romper la Varita estelar, fuente de poder de la Fuente de los Sueños en siete pedazos (Kirby's Adventure; aunque esta última era para proteger a Dream Land de un mal desconocido). Sin embargo, el Rey Dedede no está por encima de asociarse con Kirby como un rival en ocasiones, como en Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, o Kirby y el Pincel de Poder. La relación entre Kirby y el Rey Dedede es más una competición amistosa, cada uno admirando al otro a regañadientes, y ser molestos el uno para el otro, en vez de puro odio o maldad. El Rey Dedede también aparece como un personaje jugable en varios juegos de Kirby, como Kirby's Return to Dream Land. En Super Smash Bros. 150px|right En Super Smash Bros., el Rey Dedede hace un breve cameo en el fondo del escenario Dream Land. De acuerdo con el sitio oficial en japonés de Super Smash Bros., el Rey Dedede fue planeado para ser un personaje jugable, pero fue cancelado por cuestiones de tiempo. Bowser y Mewtwo también se mencionan como tales, aunque no existe otra información disponible. En Super Smash Bros. Melee En Super Smash Bros. Melee, Dedede una vez más cumple con el mismo rol que en el juego anterior. El Rey Dedede también es uno de los más de 200 trofeos disponibles que pueden ser recogidos al azar durante el juego. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Rey Dedede :Dedede se ha autoproclamado rey de Dream Land. A pesar de su estatus, no realiza ninguna tarea administrativa y los ciudadanos de Dream Land continúan viviendo como siempre han hecho. Puede absorber aire para hincharse y volar como Kirby, pero sólo como resultado del contínuo entrenamiento que siguió tras ser puesto a prueba por Kirby. :*''Kirby's Dream Land'' Inglés :King Dedede :Dedede's the self-proclaimed king of Dream Land. While he says he's king, Dedede performs no administrative functions and the citizens of Dream Land continue to live as they always have. He's able to suck in air and fly like Kirby does, but only as a result of the vigorous training he undertook after being bested by Kirby. :*''Kirby's Dream Land'' (9/92) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl 200px|right El Rey Dedede es un personaje jugable en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, convirtiéndose en el tercer personaje jugable de la serie Kirby. El Rey Dedede maneja su martillo en la mayoría de sus ataques normales, al igual que los Ice Climbers, y tiene ataques muy potentes con el mismo. Sus movimientos especiales son Tragar (ataque especial normal), Lanzamiento de Waddle Dee (ataque especial lateral), Súper Salto Dedede (ataque especial hacia arriba), y Martillo a reacción (ataque especial hacia abajo). Tragar es muy similar al movimiento del mismo nombre usado por Kirby, pero el Rey Dedede carece de la posibilidad de copiar habilidades. Lanzamiento de Waddle Dee le permite al rey lanzar a sus esbirros a los enemigos, a veces lanzando Waddle Doos o Gordos. También es posible que Dedede lance cápsulas que contienen objetos. El Súper Salto Dedede es un movimiento de recuperación efectivo, enviando al Rey Dedede bastante alto en el aire, para luego estrellarse contra el suelo dañando a los enemigos. Por último, el Rey Dedede mecaniza el martillo con el Martillo a reacción. El poder del martillo se carga manteniendo pulsado el botón de ataque especial, y luego liberarlo para un poderoso ataque. Sin embargo, el Rey Dedede sufre daños después de cargarlo durante demasiado tiempo. Al igual que otros personajes jugables, el Rey Dedede aparece visualmente similar a como se ve en los juegos de Kirby, pero mucho mejor gráficamente. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Rey Dedede :El sedicente monarca de la increíblemente pacífica Dream Land. Hace cosas inapropiadas de un rey, como robar los víveres del reino o todas las estrellas del cielo. En el fondo no es tan malo; a veces lleva a cabo alguna que otra buena acción. Aunque él y Kirby suelen estar a la gresca, se sabe de buena tinta que han competido en buena lid en minijuegos y otras competiciones. :*''GB: Kirby's Dream Land'' :*''N64: Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Inglés :King Dedede :The self-styled king of the amazingly peaceful Dream Land. He continually does things unbecoming a king, like stealing the kingdom's food supplies or all the stars from the sky. He's not all bad, though, and sometimes performs good deeds. While he and Kirby often battle, they've been known to compete good-natured at speed-eating contests and minigames. :*''GB: Kirby's Dream Land'' :*''N64: Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' right|200px El Rey Dedede fue revelado como uno de los personajes jugables, ahora siendo un veterano. Su participación en esta entrega fue revelada el 10 de enero del 2014, en conmemoración al lanzamiento del juego Kirby: Triple Deluxe en Japón. A diferencia de otros personajes, el diseño del Rey Dedede es más caricaturesco, de forma similar a como aparece en los juegos de Kirby. Aunque varios de sus movimientos son similares a los de la entrega anterior, el Rey Dedede tiene nuevos ataques normales, y ahora siempre lanza Gordos cuando realiza su movimiento especial lateral. Enlaces externos *Artículo sobre el Rey Dedede en Wikijuegos Nombre en otros idiomas Curiosidades -El Rey Dedede es el único Personaje de Kirby en la saga Super Smash Bros en no hablar con diálogos, y cuya voz no esta hecha por su actor de voz en el anime (Ken'ichi Ogata) -En algunos idiomas, el nombre del Rey Dedede se pronuncia como "Dii-Dii-Dii" (como el inglés) y otros como "Dee-Dee-Dee" (como el japonés). -El Rey Dedede es uno de los dos personajes jugables que aparecen en todos los juegos de la serie que no se pudieron jugar en todas las iteraciones, el otro es Charizard. -En Melee, el nombre alemán del Rey Dedede es König Nickerchen, mientras que en Brawl es König Dedede, una traducción directa de su nombre. Véase también Categoría:Veteranos Categoría:Elementos del fondo del escenario